


第四元素

by Nemo_mo (Amaranth42)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Chinese Language, Drama & Romance, M/M, SasuIta - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 意识流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranth42/pseuds/Nemo_mo
Summary: 我们常把火与土、水、气划分在一起，因为我们能感觉到它。然而火与其他原始元素不同，火没有实体，火转瞬即逝。因为火不是一种形态，而是一种过渡。





	第四元素

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Fourth Element](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/301230) by PureWaterLily. 



**我们常把火与土、水、气划分在一起，因为我们能感觉到它。然而火与其他原始元素不同，火没有实体，火转瞬即逝。因为火不是一种形态，而是一种过渡。**

 

他们的第一个吻盲且聋，承担着坍塌的穹苍。布料紧贴佐助的皮肤，暴雨倾盆，几乎能在肌肤上留下淤伤。四周漆黑一片，让人目不能见；大雨如注，让人无法呼吸；雷声隆隆，让人耳不能闻；空气冰冷彻骨，让人感觉麻木。

佐助以为他知道吻为何物，不过这次的相吻与那次和鸣人相撞，突然打破边界、短暂地交换唾液全然不同。

这个吻不带情欲，没有味道，没有质感。他没有察觉到顺着他们下巴汩汩留下的雨水，没有察觉到凛冽的寒风与绝望的喘息。与此相反，一切都被亲密接触的温暖，充满爱意的呢喃，近乎痛苦的真挚情感所主宰。

他们的乐园已不再，曾经的和平与喜悦已然消失。

他们曾有记忆。

他们曾有家。

无从得知，他脸上的雨水是否掺杂了眼泪。

 

他们的第二个吻从容不迫，被屋内昏暗的灯光照亮。

这个吻充斥着肉欲。他们作为火遁的使用者，每一次的呼气都灼热滚烫。牙齿轻咬佐助的下唇。鼬的口腔内部甜美至极，虽然残留着一丝茶的苦味。

如果说第一个吻展示了他们对彼此已知的一切，那么第二个吻让他们了解到了对方未知的一面。

在战斗中绝不会出现的疏漏与停顿，说明他们缺乏经验。不是所有的爱意都能转变为缱绻，这可能是第一次。

互相学习，平等相待，是从未有过的体验。佐助向前迈进。他想找到他们之间的边界所在，想知道盲目的激情会将他带去何方。鼬往后退去。他将弟弟紧紧地拥在怀中，他想延长拥抱他的时间。

他们双唇再次相接，温柔缠绵，只为那份欢愉。

 

他们的第三个吻炽热而粗暴，犹如一场大火，被兄弟过往的每一个错误点燃。太多的愤怒与伤害终化作鲜血。

盲目且无意义的进攻，佐助知道，他将吻作为控制对方的工作，亵渎了宝贵的爱意。如果他吻得更激烈些，也许鼬会改变心意。也许火热的激情能让他遗忘。也许痛楚能让他屈服。也许负罪感能让他留下。

他想看看，在被紧紧锁住无法呼吸时，鼬将如何思考。将如何回应他的最后通牒——那句“你要离开，我便杀了你。”

还有那句，“你死后，我会随你而去。”

他感到鼬软了下来，不再挣扎，双手一动不动，双唇不再抗拒。

有时，爱无法持续。佐助品尝到了哥哥曾经作出的牺牲留下的灰烬，以及将他焚毁的默许。

佐助把第三个吻作为控制鼬的工具。却没料到，鼬反过来利用了它来控制他。

 

第三个吻将一切焚烧殆尽。没有第四个吻。

不过，如果有第四个吻，那将是小心翼翼、轻巧温柔的吻。世界不曾给予他们怜悯，但他们会宽恕彼此。

那个吻将包含歉意、谢意，以及断断续续的“我爱你”。那是任何言语都无法表述的。

第四个吻，是告别。


End file.
